1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection device and a pressure intensifying device for use with internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 199 10 970 has already disclosed fuel injection devices and pressure intensifying devices in which a pressure intensifying piston, by filling or emptying a return chamber, makes it possible to increase the fuel injection pressure beyond the level supplied by a common rail system.